Resin medical products are widely known to be used in various aspects of healthcare. However, there are problems in using resin medical products, especially made of PVC (poly vinyl chloride), that are known to cause inflammation, which is caused by unknown reasons, and other complications. An example of a resin medical product is a respiration-assisting tube.
Formerly, the respiration-assisting tube was widely used during a surgery. For example, Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 2003-102827 discloses a tracheal tube that is manufactured from thermoplastics. As the tracheal tube disclosed in the Japanese Patent Publication No. 2003-102827 has low repulsion and thus the pain resulting from inserting the endotracheal tube can be reduced.
However, the respiration-assisting tube has high adhesiveness with the mucous tissue. Therefore when the respiration-assisting tube is removed, the cells on the tissue surface which are adhered onto the respiration-assisting tube will peel off. There will be difficulties, such as in expectoration of phlegm or an inflammation of the tracheal tissue after using the respiration-assisting tube.
The cells on the tracheal walls including the cilia will peel off when the respiration-assisting tube is removed. Thus the patient will not be able to discharge phlegm. Furthermore, there may be a problem where the phlegm flows backwards to the lungs causing pneumonia.    Patent Reference 1: Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2003-102827